Code: Chaos
by Dark Reb
Summary: Chapter two is up.
1. The Dream

_Odd walked up to the school. He was suppose to meet Sam at the front door. So far she wasn't there, so he stood at the egde of the steps. Five minutes later Sam walked up. Odd, who was glad to see her, grabbed her around the waist, picked her up, spun her around, and then let her down, still holding her in his arms. For a few minutes they just stared at each other. Then, lightly, Odd kissed her on the lips. A minute later they let go of each other._

_"Odd," Sam started, "It's nice to see you again."_

_"Same. I thought I had lost you forever. What happened? You never came back from Lyoko. You vanished from the screens"_

_"I don't know." Sam spoke lightly, "I was stuck in some kind of Limbo. It was very strange. I mean, I couldn't sit, nor could I stand. All's I could do was float. And all's I could see was endless white. The only time I could see Lyoko was when there was fighting, but it was under me."_

_Sam paused, it looked as if Sam wanted to say more but when she opened her mouth all that came out was a high pitch voice instead of Sam's soft voice , "One day, feline, I will kill you!"_

Odd woke up. When he went to wipe his face he felt a cold sweat and he was breathing rapidly. He sat up, looked over to see his roommate sleeping like a log, then laid back down. He thought about telling his friends but then shook the idea away. His dream had been the same for months. The thing was, XANA never had anything to do with the other dreams. Odd wished he had never shown his girlfriend Lyoko. Everytime some one mentioned Lyoko, Odd would fall silent. On one hand, he felt proud of Sam. She had saved all of Odd's friends on several occasions and had even destroyed XANA. On the other, h felt that Sam had been lost because of him. He felt that he didn't do enough to save Sam. He felt that if he had talked Sam out of going head-to-head with all of those monsters that she would have still been with him. Suddenly he fell asleep.

* * *

**It's a little shorter than my usual chapters but this is just to get you to know why things in future chapters happen. Please R&R how you liked it. Poll; if you were in a position where you could either destroy your enemy or save a loved one, what would you do? Post answers. The answer with the most responces might get in the story as something that might happen. :)**


	2. Strange Things

There was a knock at the door. When Ulrich noticed Odd still sleeping, he walked to the door and opened it. At the door was Yumi. He let her in, and then started to get dressed. While he did this, Yumi sat on his bed. Odd was still sleeping, Yumi noticed, though it was a very rough sleep.

"Better not wake him." Ulrich said, "Trust me, he might be funny in the day but he's no early bird. The last time I woke him, he punched me."

Yumi didn't say anything, instead she laid on his bed and shut her eyes. She was thinking why her boyfriend said that when she remembered what today was. Today, in five hours, was the exact time five months earlier when XANA had been defeated and Odd lost Sam. Ulrich used this time to finish dressing. When he finished the clock read 7:30 am.

Jeremy was at the computer where he had been for the past three months only stopping for classes. It wasn't that he didn't believe that XANA was gone, for there had been no activated towers. No, this time the attacks were global. The Asian continent had been split in two, Central America was partially sunk, Florida had split from the main land, and Europe was in chaos. Every European country had been hit. Most were non-egxistant. France was destroyed completely with the exception of a few buildings. 'And yet the principal still does not evacuate the school.' Jeremy had thought on many occasions. Jeremy, with the help from Aileta who was sleeping on his bed, had hacked onto every video satallite they could just to see what was happening around the world. On one satillite Jeremy had watched a city go up in flames, in another he watched Panama being flooded, and the one he felt the worst, because Aelita was watching the events, was watching some city in the U.S. blow up for no reason. On Jeremy's screen, for now, was a city that was going on without a worry in sight. HE had about fallen asleep when he heard a knock and two people walk in.

"How's the world?" the girl asked.

"A total mess. The thing I can't understand is who's behind this. XANA was defeated so he can't be behind this."

"Yeah well," the girl's companion started, "We thought the same thing last year and it turned out he was waiting for graduation."

"Ulrich, the possibility of XANA coming back is..." He never finished. Instead, they heard an alarm go off. The friends watched the screen. On the left hand corner were the words; Paris, France. Jeremy quickly turned and woke the pink haired girl. When he looked at the screen again, the city was shaking. IN fact, they could fell the tremmors. Then, at the same time a ball of light engulfed the screen, a ball of fire could be seen out of Jeremy's window. Stunned, the four friends waited for the aftershock. It came four minutes later. As soon as the wave hit the dorm, Odd opened the door. He had no time to brace himself either. While the others were thrown a few feet, he was thrown ten meters. When he stopped he found that his shirt had been torn from his torsoe and he had a gash down his back. Aileta ran up to help him.

"Ah man, what happened?" Odd asked. Then he heard Aileta gasp. "What?"

"Odd, you fell anything?" She started to put pressure on certain parts of his body. While she helped the blonde Ulrich and the others ran to his side. They tryed to fet Odd to his feet, but he was in too much pain. When they put him on his side they found a gash on hi back. Jeremy went to get one of his old shirts to cover Odd's wound with.

"Odd, stay there. I'll get help." Ulrichsaid hurriedly. Yumi went to help Ulrich but he had disappeared. She turned to help Odd. He started to bleed harder.


End file.
